


bathtime

by breadthiefART (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, No Sexual Content, its naked jvj ok, thats the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthiefART
Summary: Valjean is caught by surprise
Kudos: 12





	bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to draw valjean's bod...  
> for @madmerchant who told me the sketch was worth finishing


End file.
